bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind The Mask
The page is entirely Fanfiction. Not canon to Bully in any way at all. "The worst kind of narcissist, is a narcissist who doesn't even know he is one." —'Josh', describing Derby Harrington. Behind The Mask '''is a fanfiction set at Bullworth Academy written by WayfinderOwl. Protagonist Joshua Hyde Age: 15 (at start of story, 16 at the end.) Josh has lived all over Liberty City, Alderney and as far as San Andreas, always a pawn in his con artist parents Rachael and Thomas Hyde's schemes to dupe every last penny out of gullible idiots. Their love for him was non-existant. As long as he served a purpose for them, he had a place in their home. Even though he was their "child," they barely allowed him enough money to live. Once he was old enough, he started earning some of his own money by competing against the local kids for money in games of basketball, liar's dice, or blackjack. All but the latter he mastered. Living with liars his whole life gave him a keen eye for the tells of a liar. Until one scheme pushed him over the edge, when Rachael shaved his head bald, and told all their neighbours he had cancer, and they couldn't afford his treatment. Joshua urged them to send him to boarding school, so they could go their seperate ways. At the age of fifteen he got that wish, coming to Bullworth Academy. '''Appearance; Josh has sandy brown hair, that always seems to grow up, not down, as he describes it. Hazel eyes. None of his clothes are of great quality, because he simply can't afford them. The jeans he wears tend to be turn ups, so when he grows he can simply roll them down. Some patches are scattered on them appear to be decorative, but really they are patches covering up unavoidable holes. Even his sleepwear is more items of clothing he has put together, rather than an actual set. In everything he wears, he goes for comfort and function over fashion. His uniform changes periodically through the year, with each clique he joins, to help him fit in with them. Family; *Rachael Hyde - 34 years old. Will do just about anything for money. Has absolutely no morals. She got pregnant at sixteen, and was thrown out of her parents home. That child wasn't Josh. She abandonned the baby at a church. She became worse when she met Thomas. They really were made for each other. *Thomas Hyde - 39 years old. A compulsive gambler. Liar. Con man. The poster man of the worst father in the world. He never really wanted kids. Using Josh in their schemes was his idea. He came from a wealthy background, but was disowned by his entire family for using one of their businesses as a stake in a game of poker. He would sell his only son, if the price was right. On more than one occasion he has convinced Rachael to earn his stake in a poker game for him. *Unnamed half sibling - Josh has a half sibling who is seventeen years old, who he has never met. *Unnamed family - Through both his parents, he has family out there, that he has never met. He believes they don't want to know him either. For all he knows, he could have family right here in Bullworth. Deuteragonist Pete Kowalski Age: 14 Pete isn't the main character of the story, but he plays quite a crucial role within the plot compared to his Bully counterpart. Pete becomes friends with Josh on his first day at school, assigned to be his buddy to help show him around the school. It soon becomes clear that they are a bit of kindred spirit, wanting to fit in. Long suffering under the constant torment of Gary Smith. Antagonist Gary Smith Age: 15 Gary ignored him on Josh's first day, deeming him unworty of his time. Until Halloween, Gary seems to talk in riddles and drawing complicated drawings that seem like nothing at first. He gets his kicks pushing Pete around just because he can. At Halloween, Josh finds him in the school building. He enquires what Gary is doing, and is abruptly more or less told to mind his own business. This motivates Josh to throw an egg in his face. Gary vows that he will leave Josh with nothing but regret. Minor Characters Cliques= *'Russell Northrop' and the other members of the Bullies. *'Derby Harrington' and the other members of the Preppies. *'Johnny Vincent' and the other members of the Greasers. *'Earnest Jones' and the other members of the Nerds. *'Ted Thompson' and the other members of the Jocks. *'Edgar Munsen' and the other members of the Townies. |-| Girls= *'Christy Martin', they had on one very unsuccessul date at the carnival in September. *'Beatrice Trudeau', they meet in Art Class, and go into a bit of flirting with one another. They coincidently wear matching costumes to Halloween. Josh going as the mad hatter, and Beatrice going as Alice. Their first date is on Halloween night, and it ends on good terms. |-| OCs= *'Rachael Hyde', Joshua's mother. Described to be cheap, trashy and soulless. *'Thomas Hyde', Joshua's father. Described to be an evil eyed sociopath. *'Becky Delaney', vegan gothic junior. She makes brief appearances protesting something. |-| Synopsis Joshua waited his whole life for a place where he could just be himself and fit in. In a school where the life blood is fitting in with a clique or ending up an awkward outcast, he might just have more than he wished for. His work is cut out for him finding a place to belong somewhere amongst the Bullies, the Preps, the Greasers, the Nerds, the Jocks, or worst the Townies. Along with the challenge to make Peter Kowalski almost ''cool. ''A challenge he is determined to complete, even if it kills him. Chapters Intro= *If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em |-| Part 1= Free Wedgie Included #To The Victor Go The Spoils #To Detention and Beyond #Diamond In The Hoard #She Will Never Be His Jasmine #Hit The Jackpot #Wandering After Midnight #A Lucrative Proposition #This Is Halloween #Tick, Tock, Ticking Clock |-| Part 2= Who Needs Friends (I'm Rich) #Condescension & Arrogance Chapter Title Cards Purpose= These images appear at the start of each "chapter" to show Josh's current clique attire. |-| 1= The first card was Josh's clothes on his first day of school. |-| 2= The second card was Josh's new Bullies uniform. |-| 3= The third card was the attire Josh wore as a Preppies Related Blogs *Notes for my story Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Bullies Category:Fanfictional Preps